The Father
"The Father", as he calls himself, also known as The Kinzokukage, is the founder and supreme commander of the elusive missing-nin organization known as Unity. He is also the founder and self-named Kinzokukage of the mysterious hidden village Metarugakure. A keen and enigmatic individual, The Father has managed to avoid being discovered and capture by the Shinobi Union for decades. He has been pulling the strings behind Unity and all of it's actions from behind the scenes, and he has been observing Team Koutetsu from the shadows. His main goal is to unify the continent under his rule and utilize their resources to create a new technologically advanced age. Eventually his plan failed, and he was destroyed by the combined efforts of the Shinobi Union. Appearance The Father is a tall, lean, and young-looking man despite his age. Often seen wearing a smirk, The Father's black hair is long and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. As for his attire, The Father's dons a long, black jacket trimmed with a light blue-colored flame pattern. The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black outside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. The jacket itself is tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail. Beneath the jacket, The Father wears a frilly black v-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color, that closes down the middle and is adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle; just below this is a piece of fabric that The Father keeps over this shirt but under his jacket, that circles the majority of the lower half of his torso. The rest of his attire is simple, consisting of light-colored pants that lay lazily over the top of his rather plain black boots and have, on each leg, a seam running down the middle, as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf. Personality As a child, The Father was a reserved, quiet, and curious person. He questioned the many mysteries of life and the purpsoe of existence. Whilst investigating many of them himself to find an answer; to no avail. He commonly stayed alone isolating himself from others. Possessing no desire to interact with the other children his age, only to obtain more knowledge and the answers to the questions that plagued him every day. Alongside his calm and collected demeanor, laid a darker side. The Father's fascination for knowing what he desired was more than just a strong interest, it was a strange obsession that was considered abnormal and unhealthy. He would go to any lengths to find out what he wanted and would not hesitate to hurt someone if they could be used to further his goal. He had little regard for the well-being of others and only sought to further himself above all else. It's because of this that those who knew him began to fear and shun him. However, this didn't effect him at first as he had always wanted to be alone and never cared much, if at all for company. Eventually, The Father began to care about what others thought of him. This was because he wanted to become Kazekage and continue the legacy that his clan has left behind so that he could later use the position's power for his own reasons. But due to the village's dissaporval of him, he wasn't given the position and this created a strong resement towards his own village. This resentment and anger later led to The Father leaving Sunagakure and deciding to create his own village and amass his own followers for his causes. Nowadays, The Father possesses a dark, manipulative, and intimidating personality. He takes pleasure in the pain and suffering of those he despises and will simply laugh no matter how much they beg and scream. He is exceptionally manipulative and intelligent, brainwashing entire masses of missing-nin over the years and making them follow him blindly. The loyalty that his followers have given him is unrelenting, as no matter what anyone says to them they will wilingly sacrifice their own lives for the sake of The Father. Some would even call him charismatic, saying he shows a unique form of charisma that makes you want to listen to him and do whatever he says. However, some simply view it is nothing more than cunning built upon lies and deciet rather than actual positive ispiration. In short, The Father is a cold-hearted, sadistic, and selfish man who will go to any lengths (including sacrificing his own people) to achieve his own desires. Upon achieiving his "ultimate form", the father came to view himself as a literal God and beleived himself to be unstoppable. He ultimately, was proved incorrect and died with his godly superiority complex during his final moments. Background Born as Isago, The Father was born exactly fifty-four years ago on September 9th in Sunagakure, The Village Hidden in the Sand. He is a member of the Kazekage Clan, the main clan that governs the village and holds incredibe influential power over it. His father was a man named Roukan who was the village's ambassador during his time, and his mother was a woman named Shizuka who was a kunoichi. As a member of this clan, The Father was destined to achieve some high-leveled postion at some point in his life. As a child, Isago was raised by his parents and other relatives from time-to-time. Noticing his exceptional talent and unusually advanced insight for his age. He was enrolled into the Sunagakure Academy at the age of four, quickly graduating within less than a year and becoming a Genin by the time he was five. Once he left the academy, he had joined a Genin Squad led by a Jonin. Which consisted of Sakumo: the Jonin squad leader, Baki: a highly-skilled Genin, Yashamaru: the other Genin on the team, and Isago himself. Team Sakumo had went on hundreds of missions together of various difficulties. Becoming one of the best Genin Squads in the whole village. However, there was civil unrest within the team due to Isago's behavior. Isago had little regard for his teammates well-being on missions and had almost at times, if not purposely, put them in harm's way in order to complete a mission. This led to his team's relationship becoming disconnected, causing the others to dislike Isago and even shun him. This treatment extended beyond simply Isago's team, but to his own family, peers, and the village as a whole as the word spread. Initially, Isago didn't care much about the opinions of others or about others in general. But once he realized the importance of needing the approval of the people to one day become Kazekage, seeds of anger had began growing within him. As time went on, Isago had done everything he could to prove that he was worthy of becoming Kazekage but his dark, cold-hearted, and sadistic nature had led to him not being considered at all. Worst of all, Isago had learned that the Suna Council was going to send in it's ANBU to assassinate Isago due to his inappropriate behavior and his potentially dangerous growing power. Learning this, Isago had decided to go off on one final mission during the night and never return to his village. Vowing to create a better and superior one under his rule, one that would eclipse Sunagakure in every way imaginable. But this wasn't all he had in mind, he would go off and collect hordes of depressed missing-nin, brainwash them, and use them to create his new village in the Land of Onyx or the "Land of the Black Sand" as it was also known. Over the years, Isago began calling himself "The Father" and slowly but surely amassing an army of missing-nin that were entirely loyal to him. Whether it be through literal brainwashing, calculated cunning, skillful manipulation, or through some type of pseudo-religious idealogy that he had built around himself Isago had came to found what he named "Unity": An S-rank missing-nin organization which had begun causing problems for the entire Shinobi Union with the goal of ensnaring the continent in their grasp. Story The Unity War During this arc, The Father began his universal conquest by first attacking Sunagakure, capturing Gaara of the Sand, and Shukaku the One-Tailed Tanuki. He proceeded to command all of his underlings throughout Unity as the war against the Shinobi Union dragged on until he faced them himself within his own village. He engaged in a long and climatic battle against them, until he was finally defeated by their combined efforts and met his permanennt demise. Abilities As a child, The Father's prodigious combat prowess was held in high-regard by all of those around him. He graduated from the academy at five, became a Chunin at six, and a Jonin at 11: the youngest in history with the highest test scores. He displayed a strong amount of intuitiveness, insight, and intelligence: coupled with incredible skills during combat. His fighting style revolved around the usage of long-range Wind Release-based techniques, that he used to maim his opponents. Upon his departure, he discovered and developed his Magnet Release ability. He learned that he could generate any type of metal that he desired directly from his own chakra and manipulate it with magnetism. With such a formidable bloodline limitation, he knew that he was destined for greatness and had tremendous untapped potential. As he honed this ability and learned how to create alloys, he eventually created what is known as his "Onyx Dust" that is the focal point of his fighting style. With it, he was able to defeat the likes of Gaara of the Sand, Shukaku, Shira, and Kankuro in quick succession. Having proven himself to be a powerful self-proclaimed Kage and one of the strongest shinobi in history. Chakra Prowess The Father has abnormally large reserves of potent chakra; being able to generate and manipulate such large quantities of metal with little difficulty. His chakra conrol is highly refined, allowing him to draw the precise amount of chakra from across his entire body to perform the needed task with the minimal amount needed. When released, his chakra creates a surge in the atmosphere around him. Releasing strong winds and cracking solid and dense surfaces, while becoming visible in the process. Ninjutsu Though he primarily relies on his Magnet Release kekkei genkai in combat, the Father is well-versed in the art of ninjutsu. He knows a plethora of information about the various different types that exist in the world, and is capable of using several of them himself. From interrogation techniques, to mental barriers, to barrier ninjutsu, and even reincarnation jutsu. Nature Transformation Initially, The Father specialized in Wind Release techniques. He was able to use it for many offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. Once he left home, he began developing his kekkei genkai Magnet Release. It is composed of Wind and Earth Release, and thus The Father can use both. With his obtained skill in Lightning Release, he can electrify the alloys he creates with his Magnet Release and use it against both friend and foe with astounding versatility. As with the ability to control magnetic forces, he can render any and all metallic weapons useless in battle and disable the puppets of puppeteers as his metals work their way into it. He can also disrupt the neurons in his organic opponents, causing their brains to temporarily cease certain functions and leave them incapcitated. He can shape the created alloy into anything he desires, it taking on the basic form of what he calls his "Black Dust": comprised of chromium for hardness, tungsten for strength, silver for heat and electrical conductivity, osmium for density and weight, and cesium for reactivity. From aerial clouds, to sharp spikes, solid blocks, domes, walls, and any other 3-Dimensional object that he can imagine. With complete control over what metal he can generate, and what he can do with it, he can combine them all together to create the ultimate alloy with the greatest properties of the best metals all in one. Creating a weapon far greater than the Third Kazekage's iron sand, which was previously regarded as the "most feared weapon in the history of Sunagakure". Eventually, The Father learned Water Release and used it in tandem with his created reactive metals, allowing him to add explosive properties to the metals he creates for even deadlier combinations. All of this makes The Father a proficient user of the Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water Release nature transformations. Being capable of using four of them, which is quite rare within the world. Ninjutsu List *Clone Technique *Transformation Technique *Body Flicker Technique *Body Replacement Technique *Shadow Clone Technique *Wind Release: Great Breakthrough *Wind Release: Blade of Wind *Water Release: Water Blade Technique *Magnet Release Clone Technique *Desert Suspension *Concealed Sand Picture Cat *Magnet Release: Armor of Dust *Magnet Release: Shield of Dust *Magnet Release: Black Dust Drizzle *Magnet Release: Black Dust Gathering Assault *Magnet Release: Black Dust World Method *Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades *Magnet Release: Black Dust Imperial Funeral *Magnet Release: Lightning God Self *Magnet Release: Air Dust Protective Wall *Magnet Release: Prison Burial *Magnet Release: Waterfall Flow *Magnet Release: Prison of Death *Magnet Release: Electromagnetic Vision *Magnet Release: Infinite Meteors *Wind Release: Black Tornado *Wind Release: Multi-Layered Gale *Wind Release: Dust Buckshot *Third Eye *Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique Stats Trivia *The Father's real name, Isago, means "Sand" or "Onyx Dust" depending on the spelling. *The Father's main hobby is reading old books. *The Father wishes to fight Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. *The Father's favorite food is fried cacti. *The Father's personality can be simply described cold and cunning. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Kazekage Clan Category:Evil Category:Shinobi Category:Metarugakure Category:Kage Category:Deceased